Wilde Thing
by Dutty Non
Summary: A mitad de la relacion, Justo a dias luego de la graduacion, el lee "Nos veremos pronto, Lily." Fue lo ultimo que supieron de ella... hasta ahora. AU. OoC. R.
1. I Lily

Eran las 12:55, y que te digo, ella tenia 3 días sin bañarse, olía mal. Por suerte, ella era valiente. Bajo al comedor y espero por lo peor. Su madre había estado buscando el teléfono por al menos cinco minutos sin encontrarlo. La maquina sonaba. Ella corría. Espera…  no, no es por ahí, entonces corría al otro lado en esa manera graciosa y apurada de la vejez. Por donde sonaba el teléfono?

-

-

Wilde Thing

-

-

Uno

-

-

Así que... eh... era el día 3, no? Ella había decidido visitar a su madre un lunes? Agosto? que mas da, hace años que no la veía. Sabia que era tarde cuando llego. Había tomado mucho... si... bueno, luego de entrar a la casa recuerda saludarla... y a partir de ahí su vida re-empieza en pavimento. 

Su madre repetía que Beethoven se había quedado sordo, y ella, valiente, le decía que le dolía la cabeza.

-"Que pasa? Lily? Lily?"-

Lily reía. Se reía de su madre. –"La hija de quien soy?"-

-"La mía, la mía".- Ella corría a donde su madre gritando, algo mareada y riendo. Su madre reía con ella y el teléfono sonaba. –"Donde esta el teléfono, Lily?"-

Pero callada, Lily pensaba sobre su indudablemente espectacular regreso. No pensaba muy bien. El teléfono sonó. "-Madre, madre, eh... tu bolso"- Lily rió. El teléfono timbro  medio colgado escondido en el bolso del suéter gris de su madre.

Bueno, allí mismo... Lily recordó que cuando iba a la escuela ella... ah... había caminado por uno de los pasillos al terminar el receso con un paso lento y cansado. En la mano derecha cargaba el celular barato con minutos ilimitados que había conseguido en Lazy Joe's. En la izquierda, una semi-llena bolsita de zanahorias dulces de perfecto color e igual tamaño... Que original es esto, joder!. Le habría gustado mucho tirar zanahorias a esos tipos que siempre comían en el mismo lugar, una de esas cosas que le molestaba, era el continuo orden de lo que se ha hecho en la vida. Lily sonrió. Había tirado una zanahoria enorme en la aburrida cara de esos tipos.

Lily echo una mirada alrededor. Lo que había sido su hogar hace años. No sabia que año era ahora, ni que día, ni que hora, nada de eso importaba. Miraba con poca atención  adornos que colgaban en el mismo lugar, retratos de caras que conocía, muebles envejecidos, probablemente la misma telaraña colgada en la misma esquina, los mismos colores opacos, la misma historia. Que poco había cambiado! Pero eso apenas pareció importarle, no se... era como cualquier otro nuevo lugar. La intacta solides de la memoria presente frente a sus ojos no removió sentimiento alguno. Ninguna memoria vino a ella. Ninguna habitación o álbum viejo inspiro curiosidad, apenas se fijo. Había sido otro lugar en el camino de su vida.

Bueno,... que te digo, no se que pasaba por su mente. Había querido tomar el sol por unas horas? No pregunto que había de nuevo, como había estado su madre, su hermana... la vida que dejo? No pregunto. Lily se rasco la cara.

-

-

No... Los personajes ficticios no son mios, pero estas cosas si pasan.


	2. II Shroom Borwnie

Disclaimer: Nada es mío. Todo lo que estas por leer son peripecias de la vida. Si pasa.

Warning: AU. OoC. **R**.

.

.

Wilde Thing Jugband Blues

.

.

Era un lunes como por las cuatro de la tarde cuando James murmuró –"Odio los Lunes".- Hacia tres años que a James no le gustaban los lunes. A su entender, un día insípido y latoso. No debería existir.

Le hubiera gustado tanto estarse en cama... En ves de eso se levando a fumar Mango -por encargo de su médico, que quede claro- y en su ausencia mental decidió ir a ocuparse. Esos eran "_malos viajes"_, decidió, cuando la culpa con la responsabilidad oscurecen la buena onda de la marihuana.

"_Pura mierda"_ Tenia que trabajar.

Tomo las llaves de su Ringo Star y llego hasta una esquina donde fumo Mango una ves mas. Después de un rato, un nuevo golpe de enfoques lo sorprendió revelándole que la tierra respiraba. La Tierra respiraba. "_¡Joder, la Tierra respira!"_ Enserio que si.

Manejo mas aprisa; fumando sin disimulo la pipa india de colores desusados. En su mente paseaba solo la idea de decírselo a alguien. La Tierra respiraba.

Llego al Jugband Blues atareado, seducido, excitado por su reflexión: ¡La Tierra respiraba! Era un animal formidable, jadeando de conocimiento, disimulándolo en su consiente magnitud.

-"¡Sirius!".- Dijo en una mezcla de grito y risa. –"¡Sirius, la Tierra respira!".- Respiro mucho –"La has visto, enserio".-

Sirius esperaba por la entrada, no tenia llaves. Y James era el jefe.

-"¡La Tierra respira, Sirius, respira! Ahora mismo, ¿La ves?".- James se carcajeó.-"La maldita, como se atreve a ocultárnoslo".-

Sirius no se lo negó. Así que James siguió, fascinado, susurrando cosas nuevas que ni aun Sirius había pensado. Era demasiado.

Mientras hablaban prestándose mucha atención a lo que trataban de decir, preparaban el bar distraídamente. Y fumaban mas. Era lo indicado por el doctor.

Como por las seis treinta de la tarde llego Remus; traía en una mano dos brownies, y en la otra un morral negro; el cabello agitado y un cigarro entre los labios.

Los brownies eran uno de los secretos de su cofre. El cofre, jamás abierto por nadie mas, contenía una galaxia de perpetuas maravillas. Era su forma de excusarse por haber preferido quedarse en cama con su chica y llegar tarde al trabajo.

Por supuesto, Remus fue perdonado al instante en que James le sonrió y extendió su mano para recibir un brownie. Luego de comérselo, le dijo a Remus que el solo seria el encargado de cerrar el bar la noche siguiente.

Bueno..., ¿Qué les digo? La vida era un viaje. Vivian con ausencia de contexto, aunque en situaciones creíbles. Pues para ellos, en su delirio, la vida que vivían era un cosmos alterno y electivo; sus mentes distraídas caminaban por si solas en un mundo interesantísimo. Para sus ojos todo tenia magia propia.

A las ... Bueno... Los clientes ya esperaban, y dos horas mas tarde de lo normal, el bar estaba abierto. Era una buena noche. El Jugband Blues estaba hinchado.

James, de 23, había nacido adinerado, pero optaba por mantenerse ocupado. Así que abrió el Jugband Blues. Algo privado. Solo de noche. La vida nocturna siempre fue buena para James. Si bien seguido estaba batido por el trabajo, eh... pues también le traía cosas buenas. Hoy era noche de camisetas mojadas. "_Uhmm_,..."

Y bajo el puente donde se registran solo soluciones, Remus flotaba con Juno Reactor

y Sirius divagaba la mirada.

-"Ai, ¿ya viste eso?".- Le dijo Remus.

-"¿Qué es eso?".-

-"Checa, ¡un pato!".-Dijo Remus con la mirada asombrada.

-"¿Un pato?".- Le pregunto Sirius. Secretamente, le estancaba escucharlo.

Eran viajes caritativos. Muy buenos, en su opinión.

-"Un pato sentado en la barra de James".- Respondió sin mirar a Sirius. Miraba la barra.

-"¿Un pato sentado en la barra de James?".- Sirius no dejaba de mirarlo.

-"Un pato sentado en la barra de James que quiere bailar".- Remus agito su mano señalando la barra.

-"¿Un pato sentado en la barra de James que quiere bailar?".-Con media sonrisa.

-"¿O es el brownie?".- Dijo Remus, distraído.

-"¿Qué?".-

-"¿O es el brownie de hongos que me hace ver al pato sentado en la barra de James que quiere bailar?".- Remus sonreía.

-"¡A huevo que es el brownie de hongos que te hace ver al pato sentado en la barra de James que quiere bailar!".-

Remus respondió con el silencio de un cerebro enfrascado en cosas mas profundas. O podría ser estúpido. Pero no para Sirius; para el era simple cuestión de enfoques. Y aunque para entonces Remus estaba bien envuelto en un viaje cercando el reloj azul de la madre lobo, era lo de menos, ahora Sirius fantaseaba con Positano. Suponía tener allí momentos de Gloria. De Elisa. De Karina, de Letty. "_Uhmm.._."


End file.
